


Power Exchange.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom!Oliver, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Sub!Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They decided to try something new.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Power Exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> They decided to try something new.

                                                                       

 

She concentrated on steadying her breathing enabling her to relax her tense muscles. her vision impaired from the silk tie wrapped securely around her head all she could see was darkness.

She strained her ears to hear anything but she was only met by silence.

Oliver stood above her admiring the view of Felicity sprawled out on his bed. Her wrists and ankles bound to the headboards. Her silky strands of hair fanned around her on his charcoal grey sheets and a thin sheen of sweat made her skin glisten under the moonlight. Every few minutes she squirmed a small whimper falling from her kiss-bitten lips.

Having waited long enough, Oliver picked up the glass and slipped the small cube into his hand before placing it in on his tongue.

The bed dipped under his weight and he heard Felicity let out a small breath of relief. He settled himself between her parted thigh before lowering his mouth to her swollen sex. He parted her slick lips with his thumbs before running the Ice cube along her cunt.

Felicity gasped as her hips jerked wildly. Cold water drip down her thigh causing a small puddle of her juices and water to mix on his sheets.

She had never felt anything like it the stark concentrate of the cold against her scorching heat. It sent a current of electricity running through her.

Oliver plucked another ice cube from his glass, he repeated the same actions running it along her outer lips and then around the sensitive nub.

Felicity couldn't stop herself, her hips were raising on their own accord following Oliver hand, aching for more friction.

Once the ice cube had melted completely, he took another. He kept in the palm of his head for a few seconds enjoying the sight of Felicity squirming and the sound of her small breathy whimpers that filled the otherwise silent room.

Oliver was satisfied once the rough edges around the ice had melted so that it was nice a sleek.

He eased the cube into her opening slowly pushing inside her tight warm channel.

Felicity moaned loudly.

'' Don't let it fall out Felicity, If you do you'll be punished. '' Oliver warned huskily.

She nodded jerkily unable to form coherent words as the ice cube as her velvety walls fluttered around the intrusion.The sudden frostiness awoke every nerves ending inside her.

Suddenly Oliver was pressing another one under the hood of her clit.

'' Ah! '' Felicity cried out, Her hips surging upwards. She felt the cube move inside her and she clenched her muscles.

Oliver continued this torture for a few more seconds. Until sliding down her slit to the small opening of muscles below. She could feel it growing smaller.

Felicity felt like she was going mind. Her mind delirious with pleasure that Oliver was giving her. Somebody could break into her apartment and she wouldn't even care. She'd probably invite them to watch or even join she was so far gone at this point.

'' Oh fuck! Oliver! '' She moaned, as the coolness pushed slightly into the puckered rim.

Her climax hit her like a freight train, it pulsed through her in waves of scorching ecstasy.

But then, she felt it. The other ice cube sliding out of her pussy and onto the bed. Her greedy cunt clenching around emptiness.

As she came down from her high she hears Oliver deep chuckle. Than she feels him hovering above her, his warm breath fanning over her face. She parts her lips instinctively as he leans down.

His lips are cold against hers, she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips and he opens to her. She feels the smooth icecube against her tongue and then Oliver is pushing it into her mouth. The same ice cube that was inside of her only moments ago was now melting on her tongue. She swears she can still taste her tangy sweet juices coating the cube.

Oliver seat back on her thighs, his large hands running up her side causing her to shiver under his firm touch.

'' You should have listened to me Felicity, Now I get to punish you '' Oliver growls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't good, but tbh I have hard time visualizing Dom!oliver which is weird I know because 99% of the fandom thinks he's a dom which he probably is but I just can't. I am all for sub!Oliver. anyway, Did u guys enjoy if you did comment below and maybe ill make this into a series :)


End file.
